El regalo perfecto, es amor
by pansiha
Summary: [NaruGaa] [Yaoi] -No necesito recibir un diamante u oro de regalo. Tan sólo estar a tu lado es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir. -Pero, ¿es valioso? -Lo importante es que venga de tu ser, y que todo sentimiento lo acompañe. -Los dos se abrazan. -Para mí, el amor, es un regalo perfecto.


_¡Holih! Aquí un poco atrasada xD Quería subir un fic de Navidad el mismo día pero no pude TwT traté de subirlo al día siguiente pero me quedé toda la noche despierta y al día siguiente me fue imposible levantarme QwQ.  
>Bueno aquí está.<br>¡Feliz Navidad! (atrasado xD)_

_**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Yaoi (hombrexhombre) (En este caso NaruGaa) si no te gusta... bueno, qué haces aquí? _

_También se podría decir que tiene un leve intento de Lemon, es ligero pero no estoy segura si llamarlo Lime. Bueno, al menos están advertidos xp_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, o sino todos sus sueños se harían realidad(? Bueno en fin, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-senpai. Pero la historia es mía._**

_Y aunque ya lo había dejado claro, lo repito**. **Esto es NaruGaa, no GaaNaru. (Aunque me gusta más el GaaNaru decidí hacer un NaruGaa) Ok? Bueno no les quito más tiempo. _

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto, es amor.<strong>

Una aldea verde, solidaria, natural, y colorida. Esa es Konoha, donde todos los niños están esperando ansiosos que llegue la noche, para que así, Santa venga y les deje sus regalos. Para escuchar risas y ver sonrisas, los niños eran los más ansiosos ese día. Sólo doce horas para que llegara noche buena, y luego a las doce de la noche, puedan decir _"¡Feliz Navidad!"_.

Pero nadie supera la felicidad de nuestro zorrito de cabellos amarillos. Porque ese día, no sólo era un día especial por la Navidad, era porque esperaba que algo, o más bien alguien llegara esa noche.

-Hey Naruto, -Un chico castaño, montado en un gran perro blanco, saludó al rubio. -¿qué tal?

-Hey Kiba, muy bien 'ttebayo. –Le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Te he notado muy feliz, ¿o es mi idea? –El chico, llamado Kiba, le preguntó, seguido por un ladrido de su perro.

-¡Y por qué no estarlo, 'ttebayo! –Siguió con una sonrisa más grande.

-Bueno, es Navidad, entiendo que estés feliz. –Kiba dijo pensando. –Pero siempre que Akamaru y yo estamos paseando, te vemos con una sonrisa tremendamente idiota, que jamás antes habíamos visto. Por eso pregunto... de hecho, a Ino también la he visto así. –Se quedó pensando.

-¿Ino? –Naruto abandonó su sonrisa, y mostró confusión, o más bien curiosidad.

-Sí, ha estado bastante extraña. –Empezó a contar. –Sabes que su florería no está muy lejos de mi casa. De hecho está debajo de la colina en donde vivo. –El rubio asintió. –Bueno, el otro día, estaba leyendo un libro de medicina que mi hermana me recomendó _"Obligó"_ de leer. Me senté en mi balcón con Akamaru a mi lado, y vi cómo Ino sacaba una flor ¡y la mataba!

-¡Oh por Kami! –Naruto gritó "desesperado". -¡Quién hace eso! No puedo creer que, sobre todo Ino, haya hecho eso.

-Lo sé, es horrible. Le sacaba cada pétalo a la pobre flor, murmurando cosas… o tal vez no las murmuraba, simplemente yo no las podía escuchar ya que estaba lejos… -Siguió pensando para sí mismo.

-Oooh, Kiba baka, Ino no mataba a la flor...bueno, no intencionalmente. De seguro estaba haciendo esas cosas que las chicas hacen cuando están enamoradas. –El castaño le quedó mirando extrañado. –Vaya Kiba, no puedo creer que no lo sepas.

-¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?

-P-pues…porque soy bastante inteligente como para saber que una chica está enamorada…y siempre hacen eso. –Se sonrojó al pensar que tan sólo ayer él mismo había hecho tal cosa. -¿Nunca has visto películas de amor?

-No…¿tú ves esas cosas? –El rubio se sonrojó. –No imaginaba eso de ti. –Luego de un incómodo silencio, se atinó a decir. –O será que… estás enamorado. –Le miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Claro que no! –Se defendió. –Lo que pasa es que…es que…–Se apenó al no poder encontrar excusa. –Q-quizás…

-¡Qué lindo! –Abrazó por el cuello a su perro. -¿Y quién es? Vamos dime. ¿La conozco? ¿Es de Konoha? ¿Es una de nuestras amigas?

-B-bueno…sí lo conoces… -Kiba se sorprendió al escuchar lo recientemente dicho por el rubio.

-Espera, es "él"? –El chico se lamentaba mentalmente, por su amiga, quien estaba locamente enamorada del rubio.

-Etto... –Naruto no podía estar más sonrojado. –Kiba ¡No se lo digas a nadie! O juro que lo lamentarás. –Le amenazó, pero no se podía tomar muy en serio con ese notorio y tierno sonrojo en su cara. (Qué mono)

-L-lo prometo. –Kiba puso una mano sobre su pecho. –Y dime algo… ese chico, ¿ya lo sabe?

-Sí…

-Entonces, -Kiba suspiró y mantuvo la respiración por un tiempo, hasta que decidió soltarla gritando. -¿¡Desde cuándo están juntos!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! –Gritó, acompañado de un aullido de su blanco perro, dramatizando la escena. A Naruto sólo le cayó una gota por la nuca.

-No lo dije porque, nuestra…r-relación lleva menos de un mes. –Dijo un poco incómodo hablando sobre su vida amorosa, sobre todo con Kiba.

El pobre de Naruto temía, que si Kiba se llegaba a enterar de quien era su pareja, se lo contaría a media aldea, quien sabe, quizás a toda. ¡No! ¡Tenía que ocultarlo! Sus amigos lo discriminarían, ¡otra vez! ¿Y si era expulsado? No…eso sería demasiado ¿no? De todos modos, no es malo que te atraiga tu mismo sexo.

Un momento… ¿¡Qué tiene que ver esto con la Navidad!?

-¡Cierto! –Pegó un grito que sacó a Kiba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó sorprendido.

-Se me olvidó armar mi arbolito de Navidad. –Se puso en marcha. –¿Me ayudas a conseguir adornos?

-Vamos pues.

Los dos se dirigieron a alguna tienda para comprar adornos al árbol de Naruto.

o-o-o-o

-Aún no entiendo, por qué tenemos que ir. –Preguntó un chico de piel morena, vestido de negro. –Yo quería quedarme frente a la chimenea en el sillón, comiendo galletitas en nuestra querida aldeíta. Pero no, teníamos que venir.

-Deja de quejarte quieres. –Le reclamó una chica de cabellos rubios, amarrados en cuatro coletas. –Además, nuestro querido hermanito irá a ver a su novio, ¿o no? –Rodeó con un brazo a un chico, de unos centímetros más bajo que ella. Y con su otra mano, le revolvió sus rojizos cabellos. –Nee, otouto, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? Van a salir a ver las estrellas en la noche, o quizá pararse bajo un muérdago, y besarse tod-

-Cállate. –Le dijo cortante el pelirrojo. –Y guárdate esas ideas para ti y el Nara. –La chica rápidamente se sonrojó.

-Q-qué dices, ¡yo no tengo nada con él! –Dijo apresuradamente.

-¡JA! Sí como no, ya ríndete hermanita, todos lo saben. –Le dijo con burla el moreno.

-Bueno, ¡al menos tenemos a alguien! –Le dijo defendiéndose. El castaño se hizo un ovillo y empezó a trazar circulitos con el dedo en la poca arena que había por ahí.

-Eso fue cruel. –El pelirrojo habló. –Cualquiera puede encontrar a alguien. –Dijo, haciendo que su hermano estuviese más confiado. –O quizá no… -Nuevamente se volvió a agachar y perder toda esperanza.

-Tú tampoco ayudas mucho Gaara. –La chica le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Bueno ya vámonos, que llegaremos apenas.

Siguieron caminando, dejando cualquier rastro de arena atrás. Y pasando a un lugar con bellos árboles y flores por todas partes. Muy pronto se encontrarían en Konoha.

o-o-o-o

-Esta es la última. Naruto, cómo vas por allá. –Kiba dejó varias cajas en la casa de su amigo rubio. Naruto venia un poco más atrás con tres cajas más. -¿Te ayudo?

-Nooo, yo puedo. –Naruto apenas llegaba, y el peso le iba ganando. –Ya casi llego… -Pero justo cuando iba a entrar, la puerta se cerró.

-Pero qué… -Kiba desvió su atención del árbol apenas decorado, y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Entonces vio que Naruto estaba rodeado de distintos adornos en el suelo. -¿Qué te pasó?

-Me gustaría saberlo también… -Se rascó la cabeza, y miró todos los adornos esparcidos, luego empezó a llorar por dentro ya que tendría que ordenar todo. –La Navidad me odia.

-Hmpf, Naruto ¿de dónde has sacado tanto…muérdago? –Kiba se acercó y empezó a recoger todo. Naruto lo imitó guardando apresuradamente los muérdagos que estaban en el suelo.

-¡No sé! Ni siquiera sé por qué están aquí, jejeje. –Dijo apresuradamente, con un claro nerviosismo. –Creo que se confundieron, ya sabes todos andan medios idiotas.

-Está bien…Naruto soy uno de tus amigos, tenme confianza ¿sí? –Kiba le dijo colocándose a centímetros de su cara. –Dime Naruto, quién es.

-¿Q-qué? –Quedó anonado por tal pregunta. –Oh vamos Kiba, no seas así, dame un poco más de tiempo ¿no?

-¿¡Más tiempo!? –Se paró rápidamente asustando a su amigo. -¡Has estado un mes con ese chico! No me has dicho a mí, ni a ninguno de nosotros. Y seguro si no te preguntaba, no lo dirías nunca. –Una lagrimita se formó en su ojo derecho e hizo un puchero. –Y yo que pensé que era tu amigo. –Dijo tratando de fingir una voz temblorosa.

-Kiba…–Dijo con pena. –Si hubiese sabido antes en cómo te sentirías, te lo hubiera dicho. –Dijo abrazando a su amigo. –Yo no te quería esconder nada, sé que eres un buen amigo. Pero…Gaara es muy tímido y no estoy seguro si le gustaría que supieran de nuestra relación. –Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal confesión, y al parecer su amigo no se había percatado de lo que había dicho. –Es por eso que no te lo puedo decir a ti ni a los demás, lo siento, pero Gaara es muy importante para mí y si él quiere esconderlo yo lo haré por él. –Kiba pensó que, lo recientemente dicho por el rubio había sido lo más cursi que pudiera haber dicho. –Así que, quizás otro día pueda decirte quién es, pero no ahora. Lo siento. –Dijo con voz afligida, y Kiba sintiendo pena por la estupidez de Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, te entiendo. –Dijo golpeando suavemente la cabeza del rubio como si estuviera mimando a un perro. –Pero, no creo que deba esperar más. Ya que, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero me has confesado todo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y retrocedió exactamente cuarenta segundos atrás, recordando todo lo dicho. Hubiese caído desmayado, si Kiba no lo hubiese sujetado antes de que cayera. Lo bueno de la situación es que no cayó al suelo, y más tarde no estaría adolorido de a cabeza. La mala, es que sí se desmayó y eso significaría quedarse horas extras para el Inuzuka, cosa que a su mamá no le gustaría.

-Oye, oye Naruto, –Naruto estaba recostado en su sofá, con un paño mojado sobre du frente. Kiba le estaba golpeando suavemente sus mejillas para poder despertarlo. –mira que a mi madre no le gustará que llegue tarde. –El Inuzuka usó por segunda vez su cerebro en el día, y trató de pensar alguna forma de despertar al rubio. Vio los muérdagos y se le ocurrió algo.

Fue hacia la caja, que contenía cientos de dicho adorno dentro, sacó uno y se encaminó hacia su amigo aun inconsciente. Entonces, se puso en cuclillas a un lado del sofá y posó el muérdago entre el rubio y él.

-Oye, mira aquí tengo un muérdago. –Empezó explicando, pero inconsciente de que su amigo no lo escuchaba. –Tú conoces la tradición de esto ¿no? Despierta o juro que te beso. –Al ver que el rubio no despertaba se empezó a desesperar. –Hey, ¿no sería feo engañar a tu novio conmigo? No quieres eso ¿Verdad? Despierta, despierta o serás cien por ciento infiel. –Se fue acercando al rostro del rubio lentamente, esperando a que reaccionara. –No voy a dudar en besarte... –Y cuando estuvo a sólo dos centímetros de tocar sus labios…

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Me quieres dejar de infiel o qué! –Naruto se despertó y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer encima de Akamaru, este último soltando un gemido al sentir el peso sobre él. -¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eso es intento de violación!

-Sólo quería despertarte. –Se tapó la nariz son una mano para evitar el sangrado, gracias al golpe de Naruto. –Podrías ser un poco más suave al despertar. –Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. –No tenías por qué tratar de besarme. ¡Y suelta de una vez ese maldito muérdago! –Le arrebato el objeto para lanzarlo lejos.

-Uuy, no querrás tener uno menos para esta noche. ¿Cuántas veces lo vas a besar eh? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras que el de cabellos rubios, no podía estar más sonrojado.

-No te metas en mi vida amorosa. –Le respondió cruzándose de brazos. –Y ahora ayúdame a armar el árbol. Tengo que decorar la casa todavía. –Se levantó y fue a sacar los adornos aun dentro de las cajas. –Quiero tener la casa presentable.

-¿A sí? Pues, tendrías que empezar por ordenar un poco primero. –Le dijo observando todo el desorden que tenía por el lugar.

Platos de ramen en la cama, algunos sobre la mesa, ropa por todas partes, platos esparcidos por la cocina, hojas, que al parecer fueron arrancadas de algún libro, tiradas por ahí. ¡Y ni hablar del closet! El armario tenía libros y más platos, algunos vasos y lápices, ¡no había ropa! La ropa ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, y el closet ocupaba el lugar donde debería estar esta.

-No quieres que te ayude… a asear. –Kiba le dijo un poco preocupado por el desorden. –Y pensé que yo era desordenado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es increíble que el árbol cupo aquí. –Dijo mirando curioso hacia el árbol. -¿Cómo lo pusimos?

-No lo sé. Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Te ayudo con la ropa, o con los platos? –Preguntó.

-Bueno, nunca me gustó lavar platos. Pero tampoco sé cómo doblar la ropa. –Se puso a pensar. –Tú lava lo platos. Yo decoraré el árbol. Luego doblas la ropa. Mientras, yo iré a comprar regalos. –Dijo, dejando a un convencido Kiba haciendo el trabajo sucio.

-Hay algo que no calza aquí. –Se dirigió hacia el closet a sacar los platos. –Pero claro, los platos están en el armario. ¿Cómo rayos lo haces para ser tan descuidado y dejar estas cosas en donde no pertenecen? –Se fue a la cocina.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no me queda espacio en la cocina y los dejo en algún lugar vacío. –Mientras, sacaba las luces para ponerlas en el árbol. –Oye, ¿crees que le gustarán las luces rojas o las azules?

-Es tu novio, ¿y no sabes su color favorito? –Kiba le negó con la cabeza, y Naruto sólo se apenó. –Pon los dos.

-Pero no se ve bien. –Puso las luces y se veían…fuera de lugar. Las rojas estaban por un lado, y las azules por otro. –Ni siquiera combina.

-Si serás. Tienes que ponerlas cruzadas. –Empezó a mezclar las luces. –Sino, queda feo. ¿Ves? Así los colores se mezclan.

-Aaah, mira pero que inteligente saliste. –Luego fue a buscar otra caja. –Mira, –Sacó de la caja cinco estrellas amarillas, tres verdes, otras cinco rojas, y cuatro azules. -¿cuál le vendría mejor?

-¿Dónde rayos conseguiste todo eso?

-Tú fuiste de compras conmigo, ¿y no te diste cuenta cuándo lo compré? –Tomó dos estrellas posándola sobre el árbol para ver cuál lucía mejor.

-Pon la amarilla, es la clásica. Y no, no me di cuenta. –Luego de salir de la cocina, se dirigió a la cama, donde tenía toda la ropa sucia. –¿De hace cuanto no lavas esto?

-Ni idea. ¿Cuál estrella pongo? La amarilla con brillos, o la con luces. –Dijo sosteniendo las dos estrellas que le llamaban más la atención.

-Dios, pareces mujer. Oye, Gaara no es el seme o sí?

-¡Claro que no! –Enmudeció al poco rato. –La verdad, aun no lo sé. –Kiba sólo atinó a golpearse la frente.

-_No entiendo qué ve Hinata en ti._ –Kiba murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No. Hey, no quería preguntar esto pero… ¿dónde guardas tu ropa interior? –Y antes de que el rubio dijera algo, apresuró a decir. –Es decir, no he visto en ninguna parte.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber dónde está? –Miró a su perruno amigo algo desconfiado. –Estás más extraño que nunca Kiba. Primero tratas de besarme, si es que no intentabas violarme, –A Kiba sólo le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente, dándose cuenta de que su amigo había malinterpretado todo. –y ahora, ¿quieres mis ropa interior?

-Nunca dije que la quería, dije que no la encontraba. –Luego apuntó hacia en closet. –Tengo que guardarla. –Y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. -¡Oh por Kami! He estado haciendo todo TÚ trabajo, mientras debería estar haciendo la cena. Y encima debo ir a comprar la comida. Mi hermana me va a matar. ¡No, mi mamá me va a matar! De seguro manda una manada de perros contra mí. ¿¡Quién sabe!? ¡Quizás mande todo el clan Inuzuka contra mí! –Naruto estaba empezando a asustarse. –Y encima no le llevé los ingredientes a mi hermana…¡No he comprado los regalos! –El Inuzuka se volteó a ver a su amigo. –Naruto, me despido. –A Kiba le lloraban los ojos. –Quizás, esta sea la última Navidad que pasaremos juntos. –Se montó en su perro, quien no andaba con muchos ánimos, y se fue.

-Vaya problema. –Miró el árbol a medio terminar, e iba a poner la estrella pero pensó que era mejor ponerla a media noche cuando estuviese con su pelirrojo. Después pensó en su amigo perruno, y una mueca de tristeza apareció en su cara. –Hm, quizás Kiba no tiene la mejor mamá del mundo, o una hermana que lo mime siempre…pero debe ser lindo tener una familia… _(Oh dios que pena T-T)_–Se quedó así un momento, y al instante se acordó de que no tenía ningún regalo. –Ya se me había olvidado. ¡Debo apresurarme, llegarán en poco tiempo!

Corriendo, salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia el centro de la aldea. Cuando llegó, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerrando, y casi le da un infarto al no poder encontrar ningún regalo apropiado.

-Genial, a esta hora tenía que acordarme. –Luego miró al cielo un poco fastidiado. –Dios…¡Siempre digo tu nombre y tú nunca me das una oportunidad! –La gente que pasaba cerca le quedaba mirando extrañados. -¿¡Qué!? ¡No me miren así! Sólo estoy enfadado. –Luego, cierta chica pelirrosa que paseaba por ahí, llegó a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Naruto. –Le saludó. -¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura-chan, hola. Oh, no pasa nada, sólo que no encuentro un regalo y apenas hay tiendas abiertas. –Le dijo un poco preocupado y luego le preguntó entusiasta. -¿Me has comprado algo Sakura-chan?

-Naruto, eso no se pregunta. –El rubio la miró apenado. –Pero, sí, me he acordado de ti y te he comprado algo. –El rubio saltó de alegría.

-¡Qué bien! Hace tiempo que alguien no me regalaba algo. –Ese comentario hizo que Sakura se entristeciera por dentro, y le dedicó pequeña sonrisa. –A propósito, ¿no habrás visto a Kiba pasar por aquí?

-¿Kiba? No, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Ah, es que dijo que venía a comprar también. Tenía la esperanza de encontrármelo de nuevo. –Dijo rascándose la nuca. –Aunque lo acabo de ver jeje. Me estaba ayudando a traer algunos adornos y luego ordenó mi habitación.

-Kiba, ordenando. ¿Es en serio Naruto? –Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que sí. Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer. –Luego remarcó. –Pero lo vi un poco apenado, me pregunto por qué.

-No le habrás dicho algo que no debiste, ¿cierto? –Lo reprochó.

-¡Jamás haría algo así! –Dijo infantilmente. –Kiba es mi amigo. _A menos que le haya afectado mi homosexualidad…_-Dijo lo último murmurando, pero sin pasar desapercibido por la pelirrosa.

-¿Tú qué? –Le preguntó, tratando de verificar lo que había escuchado.

-Ah… -Quedó mirándola por un tiempo sin saber qué decir. Buscando una salida, su mirada se topó con un chico peculiar, que vestía un spandex verde. -¡Mira pero si es Lee! _Gracias a dios se te ocurre andar por aquí._

Sakura vio cómo su amigo se alejaba rápidamente, preguntándose qué había dicho que surgiera tal efecto. Ciertamente, Sakura ya sabía el pequeño secreto de Naruto, pero no sabía por qué él trataba de ocultarlo tanto. A decir verdad, casi todos lo sabían, o al menos la mayoría. Pero no decían nada, para no dañar los sentimientos del rubio, y mucho menos los de Hinata, la chica perdidamente enamorada de este.

Vio cómo Naruto estaba hablando animadamente con el pelinegro, y se puso a pensar sobre la actitud de su amigo. ¿Tenía miedo de ser el único… gay? Si es que se le puede llamar así. Los demás dirían bisexual, ya que todos sabían que antes estaba interesado en ella, pero otros decían que sólo era para fingir. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Naruto le hacía señas para que se acercase.

-Entonces Naruto, qué haces aquí. –Le preguntó el chico del spandex.

-Comprando regalos…digo, les he comprado a todos un regalo pero se me olvidó uno en particular. _"Sí, tenía que ser justo el de él."_ –Trató de no levantar sospechas, o no conseguir que su amigo le preguntara más cosas sobre ese tema.

-Aah ya veo, comprando el regalo para tu persona especial. –Le dijo con una sonrisa. Porque como ya todos sabían, Lee, también sospechaba sobre la orientación de su amigo. Y hace no mucho tiempo, lo descubrió. Pero no pensó que le afectaría tanto comentar sobre eso.

-A-a-a q-qué… te-te refieres… -Naruto estaba sudando frío, mientras que Lee lo miraba extraño.

-Oh, ¿esa persona no va a venir? –Preguntó, y luego vio que atrás del rubio estaba Sakura haciéndole señas de que si no se callaba ella misma lo mataba. –M-me refiero a que, ¿no tienes a ningún ser querido a quien regalarle algo? –Sakura estaba sujetándose las manos con fuerza, dándole a entender al chico que lo iba a estrangular después de eso. –A algún familiar, a eso… -Esta vez pudo notar la cara triste de su amigo. -¡Amigos! A nosotros, dime, me has comprado un regalo no? –Dijo tratando de hacer como si nunca hubiese dicho nada.

-Bueno, no diría que es un gran regalo, más bien un pequeño presente… -Dijo rascándose la nuca, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Un regalo es un regalo, yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos! –Dijo estirando los brazos.

-Etto… ¿gracias?

-N-Naruto-kun…–Naruto volteó a la derecha para ver a una chica de ojos claros como la luna, y cabello oscuro.

-Hinata-chan. –Dijo con un poco de pena. Él sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de él, y el hecho de que él estuviera con otra persona lo hacía sentirse mal, sobretodo porque era Hinata. Él jamás haría algo para dañarla, pero sin saberlo, ya lo había hecho. Por otra parte, estaba feliz de que su amiga no sabía que ya estaba… como decirlo, "ocupado" con otra persona. Pero también estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que decirle. Al darse cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo en el espacio, decidió hablar. -¿Qué ocurre?

-N-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Te está esperando en la torre. –Hiso una pausa, como dudando si decir algo o no. –Dijo que "alguien especial" te esperaba. –Luego un pequeño sonrojo apareció sobre sus pálidas mejillas, al notar que Naruto la estaba mirando fijamente.

Una sonrisa invadió la cara del rubio, pensando en quién podría ser esa persona. Hubiese salido corriendo, si Sakura no lo hubiese agarrado por el cuello de su prenda y jalado hacia una esquina. Dejando a un Lee y una Hinata bastante confundidos.

-Naruto, sabes muy bien que yo soy la única que sabe tu "secretito". _"O al menos a la única que le has dicho."_ –Le dijo moviendo los dedos marcando las comillas en la última palabra. –Espero que Hinata no te vea con él. Con quienquiera que sea él. –Le dijo seria. –Ninguno de los dos quiere hacerle daño, y espero que tengas consciente que, si algún día Hinata está triste por ti, no seré yo quien te mande a volar hasta la otra mitad del mundo. –Naruto tragó saliva. –Y tampoco queremos ver que Neji haga tal cosa.

"_Cómo si pudiera." _Naruto pensaba para sí mismo. Neji no lo tocaría si supiera con quien estaba saliendo, aunque hay que admitir que es bastante fuerte. _"Me está advirtiendo, o sólo me quiere asustar?"_

-Claro que no Sakura-chan. Pero no le digas a nadie…Y-yo…Yo veré el momento adecuado. –Hiso una pausa y luego volvió a decir un poco más animado. –Y no eres la única que lo sabe. –Sakura pareció un poco más confundida. –Kiba también lo sabe.

"_Si supieras Naruto. TODOS lo saben. Sólo que no quieren decir nada para no herirte."_

-Aah, no lo sabía. Bueno, al menos ahora no tendrás que ocultarlo tanto. –Le esbozó una sonrisa. –Y… él sabe quién es?

-Etto…sí, pero se lo dije por accidente. –La pelirrosa lo miró un poco apenada por la estupidez de su amigo. –Ya ni me acuerdo por qué, o cómo se lo dije… ¡Ah! ¡Lo estoy haciendo esperar! Debo irme Sakura-chan, adiós.

-¡Espera! ¡Pero quién es! –Iba a salir corriendo, pero lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que no valía la pena. –Después de todo, algún día tendrá que decírnoslo. –Se dio media vuelta para volver a ver por donde se había ido Naruto, y se sorprendió por un momento de que no se había ido del todo.

Naruto no alcanzó a correr más de cinco metros, ya que la ojiperla lo detuvo antes de que siguiera. Iba a decir algo, cualquier excusa servía para poder ir a la torre, ¡pero claro! ¡Estaba haciendo esperar a su pelirrojo! Hinata iba a hablar, pero cada vez que abría la boca la cerraba al instante, y eso a Naruto lo desesperaba. Volteó para ver a Lee, y este sólo se encogió de hombros. Luego de dos minutos de…ver cómo la chica abría y cerraba la boca, atinó a decir.

-Hinata-chan, estoy muy apurado, así que, si quieres decirme algo, por favor hazlo rápido. –La chica se sonrojó, pero no habló. –No puede ser tan malo… -Volvió a mirar a Lee pidiéndole ayuda, pero el chico no sabía qué hacer. Luego pudo ver a Sakura que se estaba acercando. Naruto le envió una mirada suplicante y no le quedó otra más que ayudarlo.

-Hinata, sabes, no me gusta meterme en las conversaciones de los demás, pero Naruto parece tener prisa. –Dijo con una sonrisa calmada, tratando de no ser tan directa o perder la paciencia y decirle "O lo dices ahora o no dices nada."

Hinata miró a Naruto una vez más, puesto que tenía la cabeza gacha, y luego miró a sus dos amigos.

-P-podría decirlo en p-pri-privado, por favor. –Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, y su sonrojo aumentó más. Hasta este punto, Naruto pensó que podía estar enferma. –_S-si no les molesta…_ -Susurró lo último apenas comprensible para los otros.

-Oh, claro. Tenías que decirlo. –Lee dijo y luego hiso un ademán de despedida. –Igual tengo que irme, adiós.

-Claro, claro. –Sakura se acercó al oído de Naruto y le susurró. –_Cálmate, no pierdas la paciencia, y sobre todo no lo arruines. _Adiós. –Y se fue. Dejando a los dos solos.

-Bueno… _"Que no lo arruine… ¿Cómo podría arruinarlo? No le voy a decir nada que la hiera…"_ –Naruto pensaba varias cosas a la vez, sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo más tiempo de lo debido. _–"No maldita sea, Gaara ha esperado mucho, vamos Hinata…"_ _Habla…_ -Susurró un poco más alto, haciendo que la chica lo mirara.

-Etto… N-naruto-kun…-La chica partió hablando, pero siempre que decía su nombre, se quedaba trabada y no podía decir nada más. Esa vez no fue diferente.

-Hinata-chan, no quiero decir nada malo, no quiero herirte, no quiero dañar tus sentimientos, pero por favor, dilo de una buena vez. –Le dijo, tratando de parecer amable. –No puede ser nada malo, simplemente dilo, con confían-

-¿_Te gustaría pasar la Navidad conmigo?_ –Apenas susurró. Naruto se sorprendió, ¿había escuchado bien, no? Quería que _él_ pasara la Navidad con _ella. _Podría haberle agradado la idea, pero esa noche tenía otros planes. Esta vez fue él quien se sonrojó.

-Hinata, creo que no escuché bien… -La chica lo miró sonrojada. –Quieres… ¿quieres que pase la Navidad contigo? Es decir, ¿con tu familia? –La chica negó con la cabeza.

-N-no, sino… sino… -Apenas podía hablar, y Naruto se lamentaba por dentro. No quería que al decir que _no,_ ella se pusiera a llorar.

"_No lo arruines."_

Ahora entendía, no quería que le dijera que _no_. Un momento, ¿Sakura sabía lo que Hinata le iba a pedir? ¡Y lo dejó ahí sin más! ¡Sabiendo que él tenía planeado hacer otras cosas!

-Sino… -Naruto repitió la palabra, dándole a entender a la ojiperla que quería que continuase.

-…sino, que quería… quiero, que la pasemos, los dos…juntos…-Se sonrojó fuertemente. -¡Es decir! –Naruto se sorprendió por el cambio de tono. –C-como amigos, nada más…

-_"Me gustaría pensar que sólo será como amigos… pero algo me dice que no terminaría así." "Además, Gaara vendrá…¡No! ¡Gaara ya está aquí! Y yo estoy aquí…tratando de NO salir con Hinata…A ver… piensa rápido, algo se te tendrá que ocurrir." _–Naruto suspiró y miró seriamente a la chica. Hinata se sorprendió y a la vez se asustó un poco al ver la mirada del rubio. –Hinata-chan, la verdad yo… _"No puedo decirle…¡no puedo hacerlo! Si tan sólo… ¿¡Por qué Tsunade tuvo que mandarla a ella!?"_ N-no-no puedo… -Hinata se deprimió, y Naruto pudo ver eso. No quería hacerle daño, eso estaba claro, pero no podía _cambiar_ a su pelirrojo por ella. Aunque sonaba de lo más cruel, no dejaría a su ahora novio, por ella. Quizás antes lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora no.

A pesar del daño que le había hecho a la ojiperla (y de eso estaba consciente), no le quedó otra que irse hacia la torre. Pero antes, le dedicó una última mirada, y su corazón se partió al ver una pequeña y rebelde lágrima bajar por la mejilla de la chica. Se acercó hacia ella, y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Escucha Hinata-chan, esta noche…esta Navidad no puedo, ya que vendrá un amigo y debo ir a recibirlo. –Estaba un poco nervioso al contarle eso, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quería verla llorar. Estaba seguro que algún día se arrepentiría de decirle _amigo_ y no _novio_ de una buena vez. Estaba seguro de que si Hinata no estuviera con él, estaría con otra persona, quien sabe, incluso mejor que él para ella. Aunque posiblemente no le tendría el mismo cariño como lo tenía con él. –Quizás, quizás otra noche, vale? –Le terminó diciendo con media sonrisa.

-S-sí…-Hinata miró al suelo, y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos azules. –Podrías…-Naruto prestó atención. –Podrías… ¿me lo prometes? –Su sonrojo no era menor que el de antes, estaba nerviosa, pedirle que alguna noche estuvieran los _dos solos_.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, _no quería_ ¡No quería prometerle algo que no iba a pasar! Se quedó un rato pensando. Si le estaba prometiendo tener una noche… _juntos_ como _amigos_ nada más, estaría bien. Sólo serían _amigos, _no pasaría nada más.

-Está bien Hinata-chan, te lo prometo. –Le dedicó una sonrisa. –_Pero sólo cómo amigos._ –Dijo lo último susurrando.

-G-gracias, N-Naruto-kun…-Le dedicó igualmente una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ga-mi amigo, debe estar preguntándose qué estoy haciendo. –Se despidió alzando una mano. –¡Adiós Hinata-chan!

-Adiós… Naruto-kun. –Susurró, y se fue caminando, no tenía prisa en llegar a su casa, por lo tanto se quedó un rato mirando las diferentes tiendas.

o-o-o-o

-¿Seguro no quieres venir con nosotros? –Preguntó Temari a su pelirrojo hermano. –Quién sabe cuándo llegará ese. Ya se ha tardado.

-Por milésima vez, no. No voy con ustedes, lo voy a esperar. –Contestó este, con una voz que te deja helado. Sus hermanos al comprender que no podrían convencerlo, se fueron. –Al fin…

-Entonces, -Una mujer que aparentemente no pasaba los treinta años, estaba sentada en su silla, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio. –no quiero ser entrometida en su vida, tampoco quiero faltarle el respeto, -le dijo a pelirrojo. –pero, ¿cómo van sus cosas con Naruto? –El pelirrojo la miró dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso. –Bueno, tampoco es de mi incumbencia, sólo quería saber si es un buen chico…o si funciona en una reación. –Esta vez, el pelirrojo quedó confundido.

-¿Cómo… si funciona? –Preguntó.

-Bueno, es raro que Naruto esté en una relación, sobre todo con un hombre, sin ofender…pero hace unos meses, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, y hay otra chica, Hinata, que también está enamorada de él. Entonces… -Dudó en decir algo inapropiado. –no pensé que se daría cuenta de vuestros sentimientos, ni mucho menos con…usted… -Terminó diciendo un poco indecisa. Ciertamente no lo había dicho con razón a molestarlo, sólo que estaba un poco sorprendida a que él estuviese enamorado de el pelirrojo, sobretodo porque, bueno, qué hay que decir, casi destruye la aldea, era un… _psicópata_ que mataba gente, era serio y callado, por lo tanto era raro que Naruto no se aburriera con él. O al menos él era así con los demás.

Aunque las relaciones entre dos hombres, no estaban del todo prohibidas, no querían decirle a nadie sobre esa relación, quizá si fuera una pareja normal sería aceptada, o quizás nunca se percatarían de ello. Pero estamos hablando de un _jinchuuriki_ y un _Kage_, para ser más precisos el _Kazekage_. No quería que perdiera el puesto de Kage por el hecho de ser homosexual (o simplemente gay), y tampoco quería que se burlaran de él. Aunque muy poco se veían las burlas por una pareja no muy común.

La Hokage salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al pelirrojo hablar.

-Ya viene. –Dijo cortante.

-¿Qui- –No alcanzó a decir más ya que Naruto entró casi cayendo al suelo.

-¡Llegue! ¡'ttebayo! –Exclamó con una sonrisa. Y luego de ver al pelirrojo su sonrisa se hiso más grande. –Bueno entonces, me llevo a Gaara adiós pasen una feliz navidad. –Dijo más rápido que un rayo, y salió con el pelirrojo tomado de la mano guiándolo hacia su casa.

o-o-o-o

-Te dijo que sí… ¿segura? –Sakura estaba con la ojiperla sentadas en una de las pocas cafeterías abiertas en la aldea. –Digo, no quiero que te esperances, quizás Naruto se confundió…

-No, estoy segura. –Hianta respondió. –Creo que…tengo oportunidad. –Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Algún día tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento, y quizás él me corresponda…

-Pero Hinata, qué pasa si… ¿y si él no te correspondiera? –Le preguntó insegura Sakura.

-Sakura-san, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? –Evadió a pregunta con otra, y Sakura se puso nerviosa, eso se notaba, y no lo iba a ocultar frente a la Hyuga.

-N-no Hinata, no hay nada que-

-No será que…que tú y Naruto-kun, ustedes…ustedes no… -Hinata trataba de decirle cortando un posible llanto.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no. No te preocupes Hinata, entre nosotros dos no pasa nada. –Le dijo tranquilizándola. –Te lo hubiera dicho. Y si Naruto estuviera conmigo, también lo diría, quien sabe, quizás lo presumiría a media aldea. –Las dos rieron. _"Claro, quizás conmigo hubiese sido así, pero ahora…¿Por qué? ¿Es por el hecho de que es un hombre?... Pobre Hinata, de verdad no quiero herirla, no quiero ser yo quien le diga que Naruto no está interesado…"_ Se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos mirando a ningún lado en particular. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso, y le dijo.

-Sakura-san…N-Naruto…Yo, tú crees que pueda…? –Sakura sabía a lo que se refería su amiga, no quería mentirle y decirle _"Claro, algún día Naruto se fijará en ti, espéralo."_ Sería una terrible mentira. Si ella no supiera que él ya estaba con otra persona, podría habérselo dicho, pero por ahora, era imposible mentirle.

-No lo sé Hinata…pero sé que, algún día encontrarás a tu persona ideal. Quizás no sea Naruto, _quien sabe, quizás sea una mujer…_ -Dijo susurrando lo último. –Pero, sé que serás feliz con esa persona que tanto amas…amarás. –Se corrigió, tratando de sonar convincente.

Se quedaron varios minutos más en la cafetería, hasta que tuvieron que cerrar. Las dos se fueron juntas, ya que el camino a sus casas quedaba del mismo lado. Entonces fue cuando Sakura pudo ver a Naruto corriendo con cierto pelirrojo tras de él. Se sorprendió y casi se le va el aliento al ver a esa persona. ¿De verdad era él? Veamos, ¿Cuántos pelirrojos conocía? Conocía _pelirrojas,_ pero no _pelirrojos_. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser distinto!?

-_¡Maldita sea!_ –Susurró, tratando de no gritar. Hinata la miró al escucharla decir algo. Sakura la volvió a mirar y simplemente negó con la cabeza. –N-no te preocupes Hinata, lo que pasa es que olvidé algo. Pero no es necesario volver, mi madre lo entenderá. –Sólo quería que Hinata llegara a su casa, para evitar encontrarse con Naruto y con él. ¿¡Por qué él!? ¡De todos los chicos del mundo!

Estaba conteniendo varios sentimientos a la vez, tantos, que explotaría. Tratando de ocultar la rabia, pero, ¿por qué rabia? ¿Por qué estaba enfadada? ¿Era el hecho de que el chico con quien estaba Naruto era él? ¿Estaba enfadada, o celosa? ¿Celosa? ¡Pero si hace poco estaba sintiendo lastima por su amiga! Sacó sus insoportables pensamientos, y se limitó a seguir caminando, sólo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, mañana abriría los regalos. Pero aun tenía que cenar, así que, no podría relajarse del todo.

-Sakura-san, aquí está mi casa. –Le dijo Hinata sacándola de un trance. –Nos vemos luego. Feliz Navidad. –Le dijo y luego se adentró a la mansión a paso lento, mientras veía cómo era recibida por su primo Neji y Hanabi.

"_Está bien…ahora puedo pensar en paz…sólo espero no pasarme de mi propia casa."_ Rió ante tal cosa. Y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa y ser recibida de la misma manera que siempre. Sus padres más que animados la abrazaron y empezaron a colocar platos para cenar. Eran las 23:00 no faltaba mucho para cenar, después de todo, sus padres no eran expertos en cocina…quizás debieron haber cocinado con dos horas de anticipación…

o-o-o-o

_(Sí… emmm, quería decir que desde aquí las cosas se vuelven muy… CURSIS. (También empieza el intento de Lemon) Así que perdón si no es de vuestro agrado, para mí también fue una "tortura" (la verdad lo disfruté) escribirlo, pero me encanta esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado, sólo lo advierto.)_

-¡Llegamos! –Gritó entusiasta Naruto.

Gaara y Naruto estaban afuera de la puerta que daba al pequeño hogar del antes mencionado. Naruto sujetaba fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo, como si no quisiera soltarla por nada en el mundo. Gaara, trataba de aflojar un poco más el agarre, ya que, aunque pareciera de lo más estúpido, le estaba doliendo la mano. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y la soltó rápidamente soltando una carcajada un poco nerviosa.

-L-lo lamento, no me di cuenta. –Se sonrojó al ver directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. –Etto… _"Se lo digo… o no se lo digo… no quiero parecer desesperado ¡Tampoco quiero ser cursi! Pero…"_ –Se desataba una lucha en la mente del rubio.

Naruto, se decidió por abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo, ninguno de los dos entró. Entonces, después de un incómodo silencio, Naruto dio un paso adentrándose, pero se quedó ahí mismo, y no se movió. Gaara sin comprender, se quedó ahí, lanzándole una mirada interrogativa al rubio. Entonces, Naruto le hiso un gesto, diciéndole que mirara hacia arriba, y al hacerlo pudo ver un pequeño muérdago colgado entre los dos.

Naruto se sonrojó, no quería decírselo directamente, aunque, esa tampoco era la mejor manera de decirlo. Tomó la cara del pelirrojo y juntó sus labios en un pequeño beso, tierno y lleno de amor. Se quedaron así unos minutos, pero no hacían nada más que tocar sus labios, no quisieron subir el ritmo, sólo querían quedarse sumergidos en ese pequeño y tímido beso.

Después de un tiempo, el pelirrojo se separó, y al rubio no le quedó otra. Y al ver el pálido y angelical rostro de su pelirrojo, se sonrojó tanto como su cabello. Su hermosa cara tenía un pequeño e inofensivo sonrojo, Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, al ver al rubio mirándolo embobado. Naruto, al darse cuenta, sólo le sonrió y lo dejó pasar.

Cuando entró, pudo inspeccionar bien la pequeña estancia. Tenía una pequeña cama, donde de seguro dormía el rubio solo. Tenía una mesa en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas. Entonces, se preguntó con quien más comería el rubio. Pudo notar la pequeña cocina y la alacena, también una puerta que de seguro era el baño, y junto a su cama, estaba un pequeño balcón. Luego, vio que unas luces se apagaban y prendían, entonces, pudo ver que se trataba del árbol de Navidad que estaba en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

Naruto le sonrió y le ofreció sentarse, no dudó e hizo lo que le pidió. El rubio, fue a la cocina y trajo dos platos. Luego de un tiempo, Naruto le avisó que se demoraría un poco más, ya que tendría que preparar la cena. Gaara sólo le asintió y se quedó en la sala. No estaba completamente solo, ya que la cocina quedaba junto a la sala. _(Como esas cocinas americanas)_

Esperando que su rubio acabara, se quedó mirando el árbol. Y se dio cuenta de que no tenía estrella, le preguntaría luego. Bajó la mirada y vio algunos regalos. Se acordó que tenía que entregarle el suyo, aunque, no sería gran cosa. Abrió su abrigo y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel color naranja con una rosa amarilla. Sonrió para sí mismo, y en ese instante escuchó un ruido de latas y metales estrellándose contra el suelo.

Asustado de que algo malo le hubiese pasado al rubio fue a la cocina, para encontrarse con ollas y sartenes por el suelo.

-_Maldita sea._ –Lo escuchó murmurar. –_Y eso que Kiba había ordenado…_

-Naruto. –La voz sobresaltó al rubio, que se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver al pelirrojo. -¿Estás bien? –Lo ayudó a pararse y recogió un resto de los utensilios.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo me tropecé y se me vino abajo… -Quedó mirando la alacena que estaba tirada en el piso. –_Oh genial, lo que me faltaba. _–Susurró un poco frustrado. Tenía planeada esa noche especial, sin errores, y su estupidez se lo impidió. Ahora no sólo tenía que ordenar, sino que tenía que hacer esperar aun más al pelirrojo. –Etto… Gaara, me demoraré un poco en la cena… espero no te importe. –Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y un sonrojo apareció en su cara. Gaara sólo pudo sonreír ante tal belleza y lo besó en la frente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Luego fue donde la alacena caída, y recogió un pequeño y verde objeto. –Dime, ¿también tenías pensado besarme bajo la alacena? –Naruto sólo se sonrojó fuertemente. Gaara usó un poco de su arena, y llevó el muérdago sobre los dos, entonces acarició sus mejillas tímidamente y le dio un tierno beso. -¿Cuántos más hay?

-Ja, no tengo idea. –Se sonrojó por el hecho de que el pelirrojo ya sabía que habían más por la casa. –Pero, no te descuides. –Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces lo besó una vez más y acto seguido, fue a recoger las cosas en el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo? –Le ofreció el pelirrojo. Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no claro que no. No te dejaría, eres mi invitado. –Se apresuró en dejar todo ordenado, que para sorpresa de ambos, _sí_ logró quedar ordenado. -¿Vez? Pude solito. –Gaara sólo pudo pensar que parecía un niño de cinco años, logrando hacer su cama por su propia cuenta.

-Naruto, no quiero alarmarte, pero faltan treinta minutos para las doce. –Le dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, y logrando exactamente lo que _no_ quería, alarmar al rubio.

Naruto agarró, lo que parecía ser, un pavo (suficiente para dos personas) y lo metió al horno, pero antes de que pusiera el tiempo, se quedó pensando. ¡Jamás había cocinado pavo en la vida! ¿Gaara sabría? Por dios, sería un competo inútil preguntarle, más si él era el invitado.

Al ver la preocupación del rubio, decidió ayudarle. No es que él fuera experto en cocina, pero sabía una que otra cosa. Sorpresivamente, lograron terminar la cena antes de las doce, y con tres minutos de anticipación. Los dos estaban agotados, jamás, ninguno de ellos, había cocinado antes. Al menos, no tal cosa.

Gaara se quedó pensando por un momento, cómo estarían sus hermanos. Esta sería la primera Navidad que no pasaría con ellos. Porque aun cuando antes…no los consideraba "hermanos" celebraban la Navidad juntos. De seguro deben estar pasándola bien, mañana iría a verlos…ni que fuera gran cosa, los veía todos los días.

Pasaron los tres minutos, y al fin dieron las doce. Entonces Naruto, al ver la mirada perdida de Gaara, se abalanzó hacia él atrayéndolo en un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo.

-_Feliz Navidad._ –Le susurró. Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa, que sólo sabía mostrarle a él. Naruto consciente de que sólo él había visto esa sonrisa de pura y sincera felicidad, sonrió para sí mismo. Él sería el único, ya que era el único que podía llegar al corazón del pelirrojo.

-_Feliz Navidad_. –Le susurró de vuelta. Y luego, Naruto lo besó. Fue un beso más apasionado, ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Gaara posó sus manos en la nuca del rubio, acercándolo más, si es que era posible. Y Naruto agarró cintura del pelirrojo.

Profundizando un poco más el beso, Naruto abrió la boca y como si esperara una afirmación, sacó la lengua para tocar los suaves labios del otro. Gaara correspondió y abrió la boca para encontrarse con la lengua del rubio, y esta vez Naruto, empezando a desear más, desabrochaba uno por uno, los botones del Kazekage. Este se tensó, y Naruto pudo notarlo. Entonces, rompió el beso dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre los dos. Y volvió a besar sus labios, pero un poco más suave.

-_Quita tu armadura de arena._ –Le susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo comprendiera. Gaara no logró tranquilizarse más, de hecho estaba más nervioso, nunca se había deshecho de su escudo…era como estar desnudo. Cuando el rubio lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla, decidió hacer lo que le pidió. No podía dudar en ese momento, mucho menos en él. Le dio otro suave beso, y besó el kanji que tenía tatuado en la frente.

Luego se acercó más y le susurró unas simples palabras que lograban tranquilizar al pelirrojo. Luego de que se dejara llevar, el de ojos azules no dudó más y lo recostó en la cama. Empezó dándole besos en el cuello, y quiso ir bajando cuando ese molesto abrigo lo impedía. Logró desabrocharlo completamente, y se lo sacó cuidadosamente, no quería rasgarlo o lograría enfadar al pelirrojo. Luego de que el abrigo y la camisa estuvieran fuera, continuó besando el pecho del pelirrojo, causando que este soltara algunos suspiros. Bajó por todo su abdomen hasta topar con su pantalón, empezó a desabrocharlo e iba a tirar de él, cuando un extraño sonido provino de la mochila del rubio.

-_Mierda de celular._ –Susurró lo bastante fuerte como para que Gaara lo escuchara. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió entretenido por la actitud de Naruto pero a la vez, se sintió un poco avergonzado por la situación en la que estaba.

A Naruto no le quedó otra que contestar, ya que el insoportable aparato no dejaba de sonar. Luego de cinco minutos de buscar el aparato, (ya había dejado de sonar) vio quién lo había llamado. Y prometió, no, juró que mañana cuando viera a Kiba lo mataría en frente de toda la aldea. _"¿¡Por qué mierda se le ocurre llamarme a esta hora!?"_ pensaba con rabia. Dejó el aparato en la mesa y dirigió su atención hacia el pelirrojo que aun estaba acostado, esta vez mirándolo. _"Se ve tan…hermoso."_ El pelirrojo tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, lo que le daba un aire inocente, y despertaba la atención del rubio. Se paró y se recostó a un lado de él, lo abrazó y empezó a besar su cuello nuevamente.

Pero el maldito aparato empezó a sonar de nuevo…

"_Si es Kiba otra vez, juro Akamaru también lo acompaña."_ Ignorando el molesto ruido que emitía el celular, puso sus manos en las mejillas del pelirrojo para besarlo e ignorar la melodía. Gaara, comprendiendo que no iba a contestar, (y que tampoco valía la pena) lo abrazó y se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que necesitaron respirar. El molesto sonido cesó. Naruto volvió a bajar por el cuello del pelirrojo, y paró en el pecho de este para alcanzar uno de sus pezones y chuparlos suave y lentamente. Gaara soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no pasó desapercibido por el rubio. Entonces, sabiendo que le gustaba, con una mano pellizcó el otro pezón haciendo que el pelirrojo ahogara un gemido y rápidamente se tapara la boca. Naruto apartó esa mano que evitaba escuchar la hermosa voz del chico, y bajó hacia su ombligo para empezar a jugar con este. Se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba tan sonrojado que apenas podía divisar el Kanji en su frente. Al pensar eso se rió para sí mismo. Sus manos se dirigieron, peligrosamente hacia el pantalón del pelirrojo bajándolos de una manera que desesperaba a este, Naruto al darse cuenta de la ansiedad del chico jaló los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y pudo tener una vista al erecto miembro de su _novio._

Dudando un poco, se acercó hasta esa parte y lo lamió sobre la tela negra y delgada. Eso provocó un gemido audible para el rubio, y sonrió al saber que le gustaba, entonces con su traviesa lengua se encaminó hasta el principio de los bóxers y con la boca empezó a tirar hacia abajo. Gaara se dio cuenta, y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir o hacer nada, lo empujó cambiando posiciones. Naruto sorprendido lo miró interrogándolo y el pelirrojo unió sus labios en un tímido beso.

Sin saber por dónde empezar, besó su cuello y adentró sus manos en la camisa para poder tocar su bien formado abdomen. Se separó un momento para sacar esa prenda que tanto molestaba y lo besó por todas partes, haciendo jadear al rubio, y sacándole un gemido. Naruto, excitado por tales actos, cambió, nuevamente, de posición quedando encima del pelirrojo. Gaara gimió sorprendido e hizo un puchero en señal de molestia. Naruto rió ante eso y lo besó suavemente. Se separó un momento para sacar sus propios pantalones y pudo ver el sonrojo de su amado. Lo volvió a besar mientras sus manos atraparon los bóxers para al fin poder sacarlos de un tirón y dejando su miembro descubierto. Gaara rápidamente encogió las piernas y se tapó con sus manos, un poco asustado.

-_Sshh, tranquilo._ –Naruto le susurró para calmarlo. Entendía que estuviera nervioso, él también lo estaba, nunca antes habían pasado más de las caricias. No es que no querían entregarse, pero ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, y tampoco querían arriesgarse a hacer algo indebido, que llegara a molestar al otro. –_Sabes, no soy experto en esto ni nada…_ -Naruto le decía mientras repartía besos en su cuello. –_Pero te prometo que te gustará. _–Se alejó para ver la cara sonrojada del pelirrojo, y pudo ver un pequeño aire de desconfianza y duda. –_No haré nada que te lastime._ –Lo besó en sus labios. Se quitó sus propios bóxers y empezó a fingir embestidas haciendo que sus dos miembros se rozaran, y haciendo que el pelirrojo no parara de gemir. Naruto, igualmente excitado empezó a gemir levemente, y atrapó al pelirrojo en un profundo y apasionado beso. Sus gemidos quedaban atrapados en su boca, y Gaara iba a apartar al rubio, cuando este atrapó su duro miembro entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo.

_-Aaah… Naruto, no…_ -El pelirrojo gemía, entrecortando el beso, cada vez más. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su boca cortando completamente el beso. _–N-no…ahh, espera… no…_ -Naruto había apartado la mano de su boca para escuchar la bella voz del chico. Con la otra mano desocupada, agarró las dos del pelirrojo y las colocó detrás de su nuca para que no hiciera nada _indebido._

_-¿Me dices que no te gusta?_ –Sonrió pícaramente. Y notó el gran sonrojo del chico. _-¿Te das cuenta de que, vamos a hacer cosas "peores" no?_ –Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido. No imaginó que iban a llegar tan lejos, aunque no negaba querer hacerlo.

_-Naruto…de verdad… me da pena…-_Dijo entrecortadamente. Naruto sonrió más, y pudo sentir que la sangre iba directo a su cara. Podía ver la cara totalmente roja de su _novio_, no imaginaba cómo debería estar la suya.

Dejó de masturbarlo, y acercó peligrosamente su cara donde estaba tocándolo antes. Abrió sus piernas tímidamente, tratando de no incomodar al pelirrojo, e iba a empezar a darle más placer_, _cuando un corto ruido vino del celular.

_-"Un mensaje."_ –Naruto pensó frunciendo el seño. No le prestó importancia, sólo era un mensaje. Sacó su lengua e iba a hacer lo mismo que anteriormente tenía planeado, y el celular sonó nuevamente. Levantó la mirada hacia el aparato que emitía una luz dándole a entender que tenía que ver los _malditos_ mensajes de una buena vez. Se dio cuenta de que tenía a Gaara _desnudo_ bajo él, con un gesto un tanto incómodo, y sus mejillas rojas. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo contestando un mensaje sin importancia, mientras tenía al pelirrojo más bello del mundo de esa forma. Gaara lo miró un tanto preocupado por la mueca de _indecisión_ del rubio, y se sentó en la cama haciendo que el otro lo imitara.

-N-no te preocupes, si tienes que responder…

-No, está bien, debe ser Kiba y sus boberías. _Ese hijo de… sabiendo lo que tenía planeado hacer hoy._ –Susurró lo último. Gaara le envió una sonrisa tranquila y se recostó de nuevo, dándole una hermosa vista al rubio. Con una mirada un tanto…_pervertida_, Naruto se recostó encima de él y presionó sus labios otra vez. Pero el celular sonó unas cinco veces más. Empezando a desesperar al zorrito, este tomó medidas drásticas y juntó más su cuerpo con el pelirrojo, no sólo profundizando el beso, sino juntando sus dos miembros. Empezó a moverse para olvidarse del asunto, y recibir un inmenso placer. Los dos se abrazaron y esta vez Gaara trató de moverse al ritmo del rubio.

El (jodido) celular, no paraba de sonar. Al parecer _todos_ habían planeado enviarle mensajes _justo _esa noche.

-¡Jodido celular de mierda! –Gritó finalmente separándose del pelirrojo y a la vez dejándolo sorprendido. Se paró a recoger el objeto y le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a su querido chico quien lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. –Lo siento, pero si no contesto, seguirá así toda la noche. _"¡Qué mierda quieren!"_

-S-sí, está bien, no te preocupes. –Gaara se tapó con su abrigo, que era lo bastante largo cómo para cubrirlo por completo, y se recostó esperando que Naruto terminara.

-_Joder, quién mierda me molesta a esta hora, sobre todo AHORA. _–Estaba molesto por tal interrupción, y cuando vio los mensajes le dieron ganas de tirar el celular por la ventana, o destrozarlo ahí mismo. Pero quería armar un escándalo ese momento así que, trató de calmarse inhalando y exhalando unas veinte veces seguidas.

_(Mensajes)_

Kiba: -Oye Naruto, recuerda poner la estrella en el árbol, (si es que te decidiste por una :p) ya son las doce.  
>-Naruto?<br>-Oye, ¿estás?  
>-Narutoooo<br>-Háblame!  
>-Vamos, no me ignores…<br>-Naruto, mira, a que mi arbolito quedó genial no?  
>-Imagen del árbol de Kiba- (xd)<br>-Hey adivina qué, me encontré con Lee.  
>-También con Sakura.<br>-Y con Hinata.  
>-No sé si vas a leer esto, pero sabes, Hinata la notaba media deprimida…<br>-No sabes lo que le pasó?  
>-Ah, y Sakura me preguntó millones de veces quién/ era tu pareja.  
>-No sabía si decirle o no.<br>-Pero opté por no decirle.  
>-Bueno.<br>-Feliz Navidad. :P  
>-Me voy a abrir los regalos.<br>-Ah, y otra cosa…  
>-Cuidado con la alacena, quedó un poco inestable con muchos platos y ollas.<br>-Eso te pasa por tener tanto plato, si ni los ocupas.  
>-Bueno, que pases una buena y feliz navidad.<br>-También dile eso a Gaara.  
>-Adiós.<p>

¡Por qué tenía que hablar por separado! Definitivamente, la Navidad lo odiaba.

-¿Naruto, pasa algo? –Gaara le preguntó haciendo sobresaltar al rubio.

-Aah, no nada no te preocupes. –Se dio vuelta y lo notó con el abrigo tapando su hermoso cuerpo. Luego de reflexionar y sentir un poco de _frío, _se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y se sonrojó fuertemente recibiendo una pequeña risa por parte del pelirrojo. –Etto… lamento la interrupción, yo… -Se rascó la nuca al no saber qué decirle. Aunque no hallaba terrible decirle la verdad. Se puso unos bóxers color negro y suspiró. Abrió la cama para que los dos se acostaran y luego no amanecieran resfriados. Suspiró cansado. –Se me olvidó poner la estrella. –Miró el árbol y luego miró a Gaara, que estaba recostado sobre su pecho.

-¿La vas a poner? –Le preguntó, y seguidamente bostezó. Aunque no hubieran hecho tanta cosa, estaban agotados. Bueno, ya era tarde, aunque para Gaara no significaba mucho, siempre estaba despierto toda la noche. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando estaba con Naruto se sentía en paz y le daban ganas de dormir sin tener que preocuparse.

-Hmm… ¿cuál… cuál te gusta? –Naruto le señaló las dos estrellas que estaban sobre la mesa. Gaara lo pensó un momento y atrajo una con un poco de arena. –Sabía que te gustaría esta. –Sonrió. –Pero decidí ponerla cuando estuvieras acá. –Se levantó y Gaara lo siguió. –¿Me ayudas? –Le preguntó, refiriéndose a poner la estrella. El árbol no era tan grande, pero sobrepasaba la estatura del rubio. Gaara con un poco de arena lo sujetó por la cintura y lo elevó. Naruto sintió un poco de cosquillas al principio, ya que la arena no dejaba de moverse alrededor de él. Cuando colocó la estrella, no sintió más la arena y se asustó ya que rápidamente iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero cayó en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Gaara, -Lo llamó con una voz _sensual._ –Mira arriba. –Gaara hizo lo indicado, y vio un muérdago.

-Hm, que astuto. –Le sonrió para juntar sus labios. –_Te quiero._

_-Yo también._ –Se susurraron.

Gaara llevó cargando a Naruto hasta la cama y los dos se recostaron y se abrazaron. Gaara, recordando algo, husmeó buscando algo en su abrigo y sacó un regalo. Naruto se sorprendió, sinceramente no se lo esperaba.

-Etto…Gaara…gracias. –Lo abrió y vio una cadena que tenía un pequeño corazón. _–Un collar. –_Susurró sonriendo.

-Ábrelo. –Le dijo.

-¿Abrirlo? –Gaara tomó el pequeño corazón de metal y lo separó dejando ver en una mitad una fotografía de él, y en la otra mitad una fotografía de Naruto. Al rubio se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarlo fuerte. –Gracias… -Y lo besó. –Pero, yo no…no te tengo un regalo. –Dijo un poco apenado y avergonzado al no poder comprar nada esa noche. _Maldita sea, se acordó muy tarde cómo para ir a comprar algo cuando todo estaba cerrado._

-No importa.

-Pero…-Gaara lo calló con un dedo en sus labios.

-Naruto, no tienes que darme nada a cambio, tu amor es suficiente. –Naruto sonrió. –Gracias.

Los dos se abrazaron, y cayeron rendidos en el mundo de los sueños. Por primera vez, habían pasado una Navidad juntos, y aunque no había sido como lo habían planeado, todo resultó salir mejor de lo esperado.

_Porque para encontrar el amor, no hay que planear nada. No tienes que buscar amor, él vendrá directo a ti cuando menos lo esperes._

* * *

><p><em>Al fin TwT espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que disfruté haciendo mi primer fic NaruGaa. (me encanta esta pareja owo) Lo encuentro muy tierno. Ah, también, lamento el intento de Lemon que dejé ahí, pero bueno, no estoy muy inspirada, (y tampoco quiero parecer pervertida xD) Pero hice lo que pude. Bueno pues, gracias a todos por leer, no olvides comentar! <em>

_(si deseas dejar alguna crítica (no sean malos TwT) si desean felicitarme (?) o si ven algunos errores por favor avisenme, sé lo que se siente estar leyendo sin tildes o acentos .-. frustrante.) No sé cuantas veces leí esto para encontrar alguna falta de ortografía, y la primera vez que lo hice encontré varias (xD) así que quizás quede alguna por ahí -w-_

_Nos vemos.  
>¡Matta nee!<br>_


End file.
